1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a target board used when playing a game and more specifically a target board for use in a bag pitching game which utilizes and develops manual dexterity and understanding of various physical laws which determine the trajectory of movement of a pitched bag which is pitched toward the target board mounted on a horizontal supporting surface from a predetermined distance by individual game players. The target board includes a relatively thin, substantially rigid panel having a generally planar upper surface provided with a plurality of upwardly extending, arcuately curved projections or ridges extending upwardly from the planar surface to form a plurality of target areas toward which the bag is pitched with the target areas being of different configurations and at different locations thus introducing different degrees of difficulty with game point scoring values being assigned to the target areas depending upon their degree of difficulty. Some of the target areas are assigned positive point values and other of the target areas are assigned negative point values. The target board includes structure which enables the target board to be anchored to a supporting surface and drain holes are provided when used outdoors and a hand hold structure is provided to facilitate the target board being carried or hung vertically from a supporting structure when stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of target boards are known for receiving tossed game pieces by game players in which points are scored by players depending upon the final location of game pieces on the target board as a result of a game player tossing a game piece toward the target board. The following U.S. patents relate to this subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. No. D,220,349 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,927 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,044 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,401 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,050
The above patents disclose various types of target boards but do not include target boards with raised arcuate projections having different dimensional characteristics and different locations with respect to the target board to provide a plurality of target areas having different point values associated therewith in accordance with the degree of difficulty encountered in a game player tossing a bag so that it lands in a particular relationship to a target area.